Taste Of Innocence
by cherrylolita22
Summary: Or, how Jellal Fernandez met his soulmate in a human girl. Jerza Vampire!AU request by sachiko-lunar-fernandes-scarlet on Tumblr. Lemon


The Taste of Innocence

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all related characters therein belong to Hiro Mashima. I make no money off the writing of this story.

Summary: Or, how Jellal Fernandez met his soulmate in a human girl. Jerza Vampire!AU request by sachiko-lunar-fernandes-scarlet on Tumblr. Lemon

Rating: NC-17

Jellal breathed deeply as he relaxed into his plush bed, his soft down pillows embracing his head as the satin sheets slid over his skin. Raising his arms he stretched languidly, before rolling over to face his new bride. His scarlet haired beauty was still asleep, and she looked so peaceful... like an angel with her pale skin glowing in the light of the moon. Long tendrils of scarlet hair fell over her face and onto her pillow, with her elegant features relaxed in slumber.

Jellal used his hand to gently brush the silky hair off of her shoulder, revealing the mark of their mutual blood bonding. His cold fingertips grazed gently over the slight bruise forming around the puncture wounds, as his pale lips broke into a soft smile. Who knew that a little human girl he had saved from death fifteen years ago would wind up being his soul mate?

Human blood was one of the rarest of delicacies. As such, the price for a bottle of it was very high; meaning that only the very richest of the elite could enjoy the delicacy recreationally. Most vampires had their first and only taste of human blood in their eighteenth year as a symbol of their entry into adulthood, while some vampires held onto the romantic notion that they would meet a human that would fall in love with them and offer their blood and life willingly; those scenarios didn't happen often, but were not uncommon. Most vampires drank a synthetic blood substitute, or hunted when they felt the need for the real deal.

In their society drinking the blood of a human by force was severely frowned upon. Most vampires held their family trees in high regard, and didn't consider vampires who had once been human to be "true" vampires. Some even going so far as to argue that the turning and mating of humans sullied bloodlines and should be punished by death. This prejudice existed mainly in the elite families of their society, but the crowned Prince of the Oracion Coven and his family had never bought into the stigma.

The day he met his soul mate, was one Jellal would never forget. He had come across one of his breathren terrorizing a group of children in a small village south of his family's estate. All but one of the children had managed to escape, though the small scarlet haired child that remained was putting up a hell of a fight. The girl was a strong one, he had to concede before he jumped into the fight; after sucessfully identifying the culprit and scaring him off, he took the opportunity to study the child who had fought so bravely for her life.

Even then he recalled her being a beautiful child; with her fierce brown eyes shining in defiance, her stance poised to fight him off (should he decide to attack), and her tiny fists clenched at her sides. After a few tense moments, the girl spoke cautiously. "I don't know why you saved me, but if you plan to kill me, know that I won't go down without a fight."

Their eyes locked for a few of her heartbeats before Jellal laughed out loud, startling the poor girl. "Relax child. I mean you no harm." He said softly, a gentle tone to his voice to help soothe the tense girl before him. "My name is Jellal Fernandes. I'm the Prince of these lands, and my family protects humans." he said with a smile in her direction before kneeling down at her feet. "What's your name child?"

"Erza." she said cautiously after a small pause. "My name is Erza."

"And your last name?" He asked kindly. The girl was silent again for a moment, but Jellal coud see the pain in her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm an orphan." She said softly, the sadness palpatable in her voice. "I have no last name."

"Well then I will call you Scarlet, like your hair." He said definitively, much to the surprise of the girl in front of him. "That way I will never forget you." The girl blushed before letting the tears fall.

He spent a good two hours that night soothing the child and getting to know a little more about her. Every few weeks or so, they would happen across each others' path. Exchanging pleasantries or a wave and a smile. Jellal was drawn to the girl like a moth to flame, and as she grew older and aged before his eyes he realized he was starting to fall for her. Smiles and waves soon turned into soft brushes of his hand over her cheeks, or lingering glances and awkward, yet comfortable silences.

He remembered with fondness that day in Erza's seventeenth year when she had declared her love for him. In one of their rare moments of laughter, laying side by side on the soft grass under the full moon, Erza had whispered it like it was the most natural thing in the world to say. A bright blush stole over her cheeks as she turned away in embarassment. He had turned her to face him again before stealing her lips in a soft kiss, retuning the words to her when they broke for air. After that day began their courtship. And from there, led them to this day. The day they were bonded for eternity by blood.

Jellal was drawn out of his musings as Erza stirred from her slumber. She blinked a few times, before rubbing her eyes and turning to gaze upon her lover with a look of such devotion it nearly floored him. Had he a beating heart in his chest, he was sure that her smile would have stopped it. Erza smiled softly before leaning in to kiss him, gently pressing her lips against his and using the weight of her body to roll him onto his back before settling herself across his stomach.

Once again he was struck by her beauty as she broke the kiss and sat up straight. Her long, blood red locks fell softly over her bountiful chest and the moon shining in the window behind her cast a glow about her that made her seem ethereal. She smiled coyly at him as her fingers traced soft patterns across his defined torso, her nails scratching lightly over the more sensitive areas causing Jellal to gasp in pleasure.

Erza's hands ran slowly over his shoulders and traced the muscles in his arms until her hands met his own above his head, before lacing them with his fingers and leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Keep your hands still, it's my turn now..." she said softly, her lips trailing down to the bonding mark on his neck. Soft kisses and gentle licks fluttered over the skin there, sending shivers down his spine and causing a low groan to escape his throat.

Erza let out a chuckle of amusement as she moved her hips to line up with Jellal's own, hovering just above the sensitive skin while her index finger lightly traced circles around his navel. Jellal let out another tortured groan "Devil woman..."

"You love me." Erza said matter-of-factly; a sexy smirk on her face as her fingers trailed further down his abdomen, pausing a moment to comb through the small trail of hair under his navel, before her hand enveloped his cock in a warm grip. Another moan forced its way out of Jellal's throat as his hips moved in time with Erza's slow pace. _'This woman is going to be the death of me...'_ he thought to himself before she leaned in to devour his lips again.

Moans and sighs escaped their throats while their bodies writhed slowly against one another. Jellal's hands caressed over Erza's smooth back and thighs, while her hand continued to tease him with a slow pace. He groaned in pleasure as Erza aligned their bodies, and swiftly took him to the hilt. His hands made their way to her hips, gripping tightly as Erza braced her hands against his chest and began to roll her hips at an agonizingly slow pace.

Jellal was captivated by the vision of beauty writhing above him. Gone was the innocent virgin from earlier, leaving behind a seductress of the highest caliber. Her eyes met his in the moonlight; there was no hint of shyness, only love and passion for the man under her. Molten fire blended with the beautiful brown of her irises, her pupils dilated in arousal. Moans and sighs flew unhindered from her kiss swollen lips as her pace increased, and her nails dug into the skin of his chest.

"I love having such a powerful man at my mercy..." she moaned out; a self-satisfied smirk gracing her lips as she sped up her pace. Jellal's grip on her hips tightened as Erza leaned forward and stole his lips again. Heat and passion, moans and groans, sighs and gasps were shared between their kiss swollen lips as they raced to completion. Erza's nails dug into his shoulders as she fell over the edge into bliss, her body tensing and shuddering as she came down from the high. His name a breathy sigh, almost like a prayer, escaped her lips as she went limp in his arms.

Jellal took this moment to roll her onto her back, bracing his weight on one of his forearms while the other hand softly brushed the sweaty bangs out of her face before cupping her cheek. His eyes met Erza's in the moonlight, each reveling and delighting in the depths of passion and love reflected in the other's gaze. "I love you... my Erza" Jellal whispered reverently, stealing another kiss from her plush lips, before moving to lay butterfly kisses over her jaw and down her neck, slowly stirring her passion once more.

"And I love you, my Jellal..." she declared as Jellal directed his attention to her chest, one hand toying with her sensitive nipple while his lips tortured the other. Erza's breath hitched as her fingers tightened their grip in Jellal's hair, before his lips moved to lave attention on her neglected breast. The sensations were maddening; every touch of Jellal's lips and fingers burned her skin as they trailed down her abdomen and over her hipbones, leaving trails of fire on her skin.

Jellal wasted no time before diving into her soaking folds; he savored the feel of her slender fingers as they gripped and pulled his hair. He took note of her breathless gasps of pleasure, and the way her breath hitched as he slid two fingers as deep as they could go. A smirk of male pride graced his features when he brought her to the edge of bliss again, his name falling from her lips like a mantra, before she relaxed against the pillows.

A bright flush graced Erza's face and all the way to her chest as she took deep gasps of air to fill her lungs. Jellal didn't waste a second before moving to steal more kisses. Their tongues twined and fought for dominance, while their bodies writhed in a lustful frenzy against each other. Erza's nails left bright red trails across Jellal's back and over his shoulders as her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, while Jellal's hand moved to position himself against her folds. Erza growled in frustration when he didn't plunge right in; instead, he simply let himself rub against her.

Jellal chuckled at her disappointment and was met with an angry, but lustful glare from his goddess. "I swear, if you don't fuck me right this instant Jellal, I'll..." he stopped her tirade with a nip to the bonding mark on her neck, eliciting a whimper from the pinch on such sensitive skin.

"What will you do? Hmm?" Jellal whispered in her ear, letting his lips brush against the sensitive lobe. "You're mine, Erza... I want to hear you say it." He said with a smirk as he rolled his hips, creating wonderful friction for both of them.

"I will not." Erza said, defiant as she raked her nails down his chest and rolled her hips against him. Jellal couldn't stop the full body shudder that resulted from her actions, his eyes threatening to roll back in his head as his hands fisted into the sheets on either side of her head. "Not until you fuck me..."

"Why must you torture me, evil woman?" Jellal growled into her ear, sending shudders through her body. She gulped audibly, before meeting his eyes with a cheeky smirk.

"Because you love it..." she murmured before sinking her new fangs into the healing mark on his neck and drinking deep of his blood. With a growl of ecstasy he plunged into her heated depths roughly, before setting a quick pace. The shock of his initial thrust dislodged her fangs from his neck, and Jellal took that moment to lace the fingers of his right hand in the soft hair at the base of her skull and pull. This made her arch her back and bare her throat to his questing lips and teeth as he held her in that position, while the rough treatment caused her to clench around his invading cock, driving them both wild.

And god, this was what Jellal loved most about his woman. She put up a fight for what she wanted, and made him work for every bit of her affection; she could handle it rough, and dish out the same in return... and damn it all if he wasn't putty in her hands. He could pretend all day that he was the dominant one in this relationship; but the truth was that he was totally and completely wrapped around her finger.

They lost themselves in the frenzied pace, gasping and groaning, biting and clawing as Jellal whispered dirty things in her ear; about how sexy she was, how great she felt wrapped so tightly around his length, and all of the naughty posititions he wanted to take her in. Erza's moans flew unhindered from her chest, her nails scratching so hard they started to draw blood as they raced towards their final peak. Just as Erza fell over the edge, she felt Jellal's fangs sink once more into her neck; the feeling of her blood being drained prolonging her ecstasy. Jellal knew he couldn't hold on any longer when the warm, metallic taste of her blood hit his tongue; and with two more sharp thrusts, he came, spilling deep inside her and reinforcing their mating bond.

Jellal barely found the presence of mind to shift his weight to one side so that he didn't crush the woman beneath him. Blissfully he sunk into the soft pillows, and relished in the warmth of Erza's body as she rolled on her side to face him. "I love you, Jellal... more than words could ever convey." She whispered as her hand rested on his cheek, her thumb caressing over the red tattoo under his eye. There were tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as Jellal's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close until their lips melted into one of the sweetest kisses they'd ever shared.

"And I love you, Erza. My mate, my heart..." he whispered back, knowing that he'd never speak any truer words in his life. He laid awake for a while after Erza had fallen back to sleep, once again drinking in the sight of his soulmate asleep in his arms. Most people, humans and vampires alike, took for granted the simpler things in life. But Jellal would do everything in his power to make sure that he never forgot how lucky he was, and to remind Erza just how much he treasured her. The morning sun peaked over the horizion, and Jellal drifted to sleep, dreaming of soft skin and scarlet hair, a soft smile gracing his lips.

The end! I did my best, though I still feel that the ending was a little forced. Sachiko-lunar-fernandes-scarlet I'm sorry this took so long, but I hope I made it worth the wait! Thank you for the prompt, and this was my first ever Jerza fic.

Please read and review. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. Until next time, lovelies!


End file.
